Vampir Blut
by PczZitoO
Summary: Su respiración se acelero de sobremanera mientras sus colmillos crecían rápidamente, ya no podía más, —Soul...por favor dame tu sangre —pidió la joven, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. UA HIATUS indefinido
1. Cap I el jade de la muerte

**Disclamer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Yo solo e plateado la trama _

* * *

**Vampir ****Blut**

**Capítulo I El jade de la muerte.**

**Bucarest, Rumania. Tres años atrás…**

_Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo al ver que su única alternativa era cruzar por aquel oscuro parque. Era eso o ser asesinada por sus padres por llegar tremendamente tarde. _

_Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro para luego seguir su camino. _

_No podía evitar pensar que fue un error haber tomado aquel "atajo" pero ya qué más daba. Ya era bastante tarde para pensar en regresar por el camino largo y viéndolo bien el parque no era tan grande, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera oscuro. Las farolas se encontraban apagadas, cosa extraña pues las luces de las casas habitación estaban prendidas._

_Un sonido de pasos hizo que cerrara sus ojos por el miedo, ¿acaso se trataba de un acosador o peor, un violador? Su pensamiento volaba a mil por hora, lo mejor era correr y dejar atrás todo lo demás, pero por reflejo o tal vez curiosidad la obligaron a mirar hacia atrás en busca de la fuente del sonido._

_Con miedo volvió su rostro para encontrarse con... nadie. El sitio se encontraba solitario, ni siquiera los perros o gatos hacían acto de presencia._

—_¿ H-Hola? —dijo la joven con miedo, pero no hubo respuesta. Espero unos segundos más para calmar su tan acelerado corazón. El solo pensar que estaba actuando muy paranoicamente la hizo reírse de sí misma. Hasta que..._

—_Hola —saludó un joven detrás de ella. _

_Sin poder evitarlo fue jalada más hacia el chico de cabellera azulada haciendo que su cuerpo pegara contra su pecho, su mano se deslizo por su cintura aprisionándola mientras sentía su respiración en su cuello. _

_El miedo la invadió, haciendo que perdiera la voz para gritar. ¿Acaso este sería su fin? Se pregunto a sí misma, pronto sintió como la lengua de su atacante se deslizaba lentamente en su cuello saboreando su piel, lo cual hizo que el miedo creciera más en su pecho. Dentro de ella rogo que alguien la ayudara, pero no había nadie quien pudiera verlos. _

_La oscuridad era su velo y el silencio su cómplice. _

_Ella intento forcejear, pero él era más grande y fuerte que ella. Intento gritar pero él cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda, apenas podía emitir sonido alguno cuando el desconocido la acerco más hacia sí._

—_¡ Aléjate de ella! –ordenó una voz femenina con firmeza_

_Frente a ellos estaba una chica baja de estatura. Su menudo cuerpo era cubierto por una sudadera azul y una falda corta de color morado. La recién llegada los miraba con repulsión, haciendo que sus ojos color jade brillaran con enojo. El hombre la miro de pies a cabeza mientras una sonrisa socarrona surcaba sus labios._

—_¿ Y que si no quiero? —respondió el joven retador mientras miraba a la chica de ojos verdes como si no significara nada._

_La rubia sonrió ante la respuesta dada, causando que el hombre la mirara confundido._

—_Si así lo quieres —suspiro la joven moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa—. No tengo más remedio _

_De la nada una gran guadaña negra-escarlata se materializo en sus manos haciendo que su oponente temblara de miedo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el arma que brillaba intensamente en las manos de su portadora._

—_T-Tu eres... —balbuceo el joven torpemente mientras soltaba a la chica de cabellos negros. _

_Retrocedió un par de pasos en un intento de escapar, pero la rubia fue más rápida que él. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya la tenía a su lado, con el filo de la guadaña rozando su cuello desnudo _

—… _El jade bañado en sangre —completo la joven antes de cercenar la cabeza del sujeto de un solo corte, el cual emitió un grito de dolor antes de volverse cenizas en el viento nocturno._

* * *

Dejo escapar un suspiro hacia la ventana.

El autobús se detuvo en la plaza de la ciudad, la cual estaba cubierta de neblina. Su visión se vio reducida a causa del manto blanco que rodeaba la mayor parte de la ciudad. Los edificios eran de un color azul media noche, además parecían sacados de una película de terror, pues su apariencia no era exactamente acogedora.

Death City su nuevo hogar...

Se había cansado de viajar tanto tiempo de un lugar a otro, no podía tener un solo amigo, no podía tener un solo recuerdo. Su familia era una de las más reconocidas en el mundo de la música clásica, por lo que se mudaban continuamente de ciudad en ciudad, causando que su vida se tuviera que reiniciar cuando llegaban a una nueva. Era por eso que había decidido asistir al Shibusen, un internado en la ciudad de Death City, E. U

Su hermano mayor había rechazado la oferta de estudiar en tan prestigioso internado, pues aun tenía una gira pendiente por toda Europa, así que ese año lo comenzaría solo.

—Bienvenido —saludó una joven de su misma edad cuando lo vio bajar del autobús.

La chica parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos rubios cenizos recogidos en dos coletas bajas. Su menudo cuerpo estaba aún desarrollándose, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto que reflejaban sus ojos.

El muchacho la miro con cierta curiosidad, ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a él?

La chica le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, a lo que él cayó en cuenta de que si se dirigía a él.

—Hola —saludo el joven albino algo confundido ¿Le habían mandado a buscar?

Ciertamente el internado era considerado unos de los mejores y caros del país, y no era como si no estuviera enterado de que allí asistían hijos, sobrinos o nietos de personas influyentes en la política o en el comercio, pero si era sorprendente la atención que les prestaban a los nuevos alumnos.

—Soy Maka Albarn del Shibusen —se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia característica del siglo pasado —, fui enviada por el director para escoltarte al instituto.

La chica vestía con una falda color caqui, una blusa blanca de manga corta y botas cafés, al parecer no le afectaba el clima frio. Aunque desgraciadamente a él sí, pues iba con un jersey grueso de color amarillo pálido y unos pantalones de mezclilla gruesos

—Soul Eater Evans

—Lo sé —dijo Maka haciendo un ademán para que un hombre vestido como chofer tomara las maletas del recién llegado. Fue en ese momento que Soul noto que detrás de la rubia se encontraba una limosina negra, bastante elegante para pertenecer al instituto.

El viaje hacia el Shibusen tardo 45 minutos, debido a que el dichoso internado se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. El único acceso era por una desviación en la carretera que iba rumbo a las Vegas —Death city se encuentra al suroeste de las vegas—, en el cual lo único a la vista era el extenso bosque.

Soul quedo impresionado con la arquitectura poco convencional que presentaba el instituto cuando bajo de la limosina, era asombro como el arquitecto había jugado con las formas y los colores. En las fotos de la página del internado parecía menos real y ahora que lo tenía en frente resultaba sacado del país de las maravillas.

Maka se situó a su lado, mientras observaba también el edificio principal de todo el Shibusen.

—Lindo ¿no? —preguntó, el chofer procedió a sacar el equipaje de Soul de la cajuela

El albino asintió completamente sumergido en las formas del edificio, era tan… simétrico.

—A Kid se le ocurrió diseñar el edificio —comento la chica restándole importancia.

Soul la miro curioso mientras la seguía a través del campus que estaba semivacío, pues la mayor parte de los estudiantes se encontraban en clases. La rubia leyó la duda en su rostro, era obvio que había quedado impresionado por el trabajo del arquitecto poco convencional.

—Kid es el hijo del director, posiblemente lo conozcas durante tu estadía en el Shibusen—dijo Maka un tanto pensativa.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron un rato por el campus. Maka tratando de darle todo el conocimiento necesario sobre la supervivencia en la preparatoria del Shibusen y Soul prestando atención a las palabras de la chica. Durante el recorrido habían ido a parar a la zona de deportes del instituto, donde se encontraban todas las canchas, el gimnasio y la piscina olímpica.

—¿ Practicas algún deporte? —inquirió la joven mientras paseaban a un costado del campo de futbol, que en ese momento estaba en uso.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

Era bueno en el futbol americano, pero no había intentado con algún otro deporte debido a que su tiempo se limitaba al ensayo del piano. Estaba a punto de decirle a Maka que realmente prefería la música sobre el deporte, cuando un balón se estrello contra su rostro mandándolo al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro preocupado de la chica de ojos jade, que inspeccionaba cuidadosamente si no había daño en la nariz o en alguna otra parte del rostro.

—¿ Te encuentras bien?

—Eso creo… —respondió Soul sobando el puente de su nariz, el cual le dolía.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se incorporo y le extendió su mano al albino para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo que él acepto gustoso. Cuando sus manos se unieron un fuego intenso se encendió en el pecho de ambos. El solo contacto de Maka le quemaba, tanto que era una sensación placentera como dolorosa.

La rubia se aparto de él emitiendo un gritito. Su rostro de porcelana estaba adornado por un tenue rubor que no estaba allí anteriormente.

—¿ Qué sucede? —inquirió el chico de ojos rojos confundido por la extraña sensación y por el actuar de su compañera

—N-Nada

Maka lucia bastante desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder. Aquello no era normal, para nada normal y no es que ella conociera la normalidad, simplemente que era extraño que tuviera una sensación tan fuerte con un desconocido.

Soul la miraba en busca de una respuesta, pero ella no tenía ninguna explicación concreta que dar, más bien ella estaba igual de confundida que él. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue seguir el recorrido evitando toda mención de lo antes sucedido.

Del lado derecho del instituto se encontraba un área resguardada por una reja bastante alta de barrotes negros, cuyas rejas estaban adornadas con rosas de hierro forjadas detalladamente entre los adornos. Dentro de la muralla de hierro se encontraba un edificio igual de grande que el principal —donde se tomaban las clases—, el cual estaba dividido en cinco pisos.

—Este es el vestíbulo —señaló la joven mientras entraban al edificio después de haber recorrido unos metros de jardín. La habitación era sumamente grande, llena de muebles bastante caros—, Las dos primeras plantas son las designadas a los chicos y el cuarto y quinto piso son para las chicas.

Dentro de la planta baja se encontraban algunos alumnos, quienes platicaban animadamente en los sillones o mesas que se distribuían por todo el salón. Más atrás se notaba un par de puertas abiertas de par en par que señalaban el acceso a una cafetería interna.

Soul emitió un simple _¡Oh!_ Falto de emoción. Ciertamente era un internado hecho para niños ricos.

El móvil de Maka comenzó a sonar con el inconfundible sonido del music box de _Gloria_, una pieza de Kalafina. La rubia reviso el aparato rápidamente dejando escapar un suspiro cansado al leer el texto que había recibido, miro pensativa al nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Black star —susurró lo más bajo que alguien podía hacerlo, pues Soul apenas pudo escuchar sus palabras aún estando junto a ella.

—¿ Si Maka-dono? —preguntó un chico de cabellera azul celeste tan pronto como la rubia termino de hablar.

El aludido se encontraba a un lado de Soul, quien se sorprendió al verlo, ya que no estaba ahí unos segundos antes. El muchacho tenía la piel bronceada y ojos verdes un poco más claros que los de Maka. Portaba el uniforme del instituto, un saco negro con rayas verticales amarillas, una camisa blanca junto a una corbata roja y pantalones grises. Exactamente no lo portaba como debería ser pues la camisa estaba desfajada con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y la corbata floja, aunque en realidad nadie portaba un uniforme como era debido.

—¿ Podrías mostrarle su habitación a Evans? —preguntó la muchacha, aunque más que una pregunta sonó a una orden.

El chico de cabello azul asintió honorablemente, para luego volverse hacia Soul.

—Mi nombre es Black Star, pero puedes llamarme Ore-sama ¡Nyajajaja! —dijo en voz alta mientras reía de forma escandalosa llamando la atención de los presentes.

La rubia lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza. Se excuso con Soul por su repentina partida y salió del edificio soltando algunas maldiciones.

—Muy bien —dijo Black Star tratando de recordar el numero de habitación asignado al chico nuevo—, sígueme

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero cuando llegaron a la planta alta Black Star fue empujado desde arriba haciéndolo rodar por estas y caer de espaldas hacia el inicio de las mismas.

—¿¡ Estas bien!? —preguntó Soul, pero antes de que pudiera ayudarlo a levantarse él ya estaba de pie gritando hacia la escalera.

—¿¡ QUÉ TE PASA KIM!? ¿Acaso estás loca o qué?

Soul observó como una chica de cabello corto color rosa bajaba riéndose junto a otra chica castaña, la cual miro a Black Star preocupada. Ambas vestían el uniforme de porristas, el cual consistía en los colores azul marino y amarillo.

—Kim —llamó la castaña en tono molesto llevando sus manos a la cadera.

La joven de cabellos rosas siguió riendo, ignorando completamente las palabras de Black Star, quien aun le seguía gritando.

—¡ Oh vamos Jacqueline! no te pongas de su lado —dijo entre risas, Black Star la fulmino con la mirada.

—Jacqueline... —susurró el albino para sí mismo, aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, aunque no podía recordar de donde.

La chica de cabello castaño volvió su rostro hacia él al escuchar su nombre, debido al escándalo que hacían los otros dos no había notado su presencia. Jacqueline poseía unos ojos color café, similar al de su cabello que era bastante largo.

La castaña lo miro fijamente, como si reconociera algo en él que no había notado.

—¿ Soul-kun?... —dijo Jacqueline incrédula.

Al parecer si se habían conocido antes, pero el albino no lograba recordar de donde, aunque ella si pareció recordarlo.

—¿ Acaso conoces a mi esposa? —pregunto Kim dejando de reír. Su semblante se torno serio al notar que el recién llegado tenía algún vínculo con su amiga, cosa que pareció molestarle levemente.

—¿¡ E-Esposa!? —preguntaron Soul y BS con los ojos como platos.

Jacqueline rio nerviosamente, mientras Kim la abrazaba posesivamente y lanzaba una mirada de "aléjense" a ambos chicos.

—Sí, mi esposa —confirmo Kim casi matándolos con la mirada.

—Kim...

La pelirosa suspiro resignada ante la voz de su mejor amiga

—Está bien —dijo rodando los ojos. Jacqueline siempre le quitaba sus momentos de diversión—. No lo es, pero algún día lo será. Jacqueline-chan es tan linda —prosiguió abrazando a su amiga fuertemente, pegándosele como un chicle.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos ante la actitud poco normal de Kim, pero esta pareció ignorarlos y seguir con su juego.

—¿ Soul-kun qué haces aquí? —inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa, no podía ocultar el gozo de tener al chico de ojos rojos frente a ella.

Realmente lo había extrañado y mucho, pero no tenía el valor de decírselo.

—Me he traslado a este instituto —contestó Soul, quien no noto la alegría en la voz de la joven.

—¡ Genial! —susurró la chica de ojos castaños. Al fin podían volver a encontrarse después de tantos años—, regresaste…

* * *

—Regresaste pronto —dijo el pelinegro al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

Por ella entraba la rubia de ojos verdes, quien estaba un poco sucia. Su falda se encontraba rasgada y su blusa blanca tenía algunos rasguños. Detrás de ella entro una chica más alta, con un rubio más oscuro que parecía castaño. Su figura era delgada y bien torneada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su compañera.

—Eso creo... —contestó Maka pensativa, mientras atravesaba el salón en busca de un cambio de ropa

—¡ Holaaaaa Makaaaaaa-chaaaan! —saludó Patty desde el sofá de la habitación. Patty se encontraba acostada de cabeza en el sofá, con los pies pegados a la pared y con la cabeza en la orilla de mullido mueble

—Me niego a volver a tomar el turno de BS —se quejo la compañera de Maka, quien trataba de quitarse algunas ramas y hojas del cabello.

Su ropa estaba sucia y llena de barro, además de que sus pantalones están rotos. Maka la miro con una sonrisa al escuchar tal comentario. La culpa de que BS no las ayudara era de ella, pero claro que no se lo diría, o de contrario Liz la mataría.

—Lo siento Liz, esta guiando al chico nuevo en los dormitorios —comentó la rubia menor.

Maka cogió unas toallas de un mueble y le arrojo una a su compañera, quien la atrapo hábilmente aun en el aire, procediendo a limpiarse con ella.

—¿ Y bien? —preguntó pícaramente la mayor de las hermanas Thompson, haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes reflejara confusión.

Liz suspiro frustrada, ¿acaso era a la única que pensaba en los chicos?

—¿Qué tal esta? —habló directamente.

La curiosidad relucía en su rostro. Había escuchado rumores de que se trataba de un músico proveniente del otro lado del océano, pero nadie estaba completamente seguro de ello. Maka no contesto, simplemente se limito a observar la mano con la que había tocado a Soul. Aún sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, ¿Qué había sido esa sensación tan ardiente como el mismo fuego?

Kid alzo una ceja igual de interesado por la respuesta de la rubia, quien al notar tal gesto negó con la cabeza tratando de evitar el tema.

—Es un humano común y corriente —dijo la menor sentándose en el sofá junto a Patty, la hermana de Liz

Liz la miro con cara de pocos amigos, ¿realmente no le interesaban los chicos o se estaba haciendo la tonta? Ella optaba por lo segundo

—Eres un caso perdido princesa —musitó la joven de ojos azules tirando la toalla que le había ofrecido Maka a un sillón vacío.

La menor la fulmino con la mirada al escuchar aquella última palabra. No era como si le agradara que la llamaran así y más estando en un país en el que tal titulo no aplicaba.

—No me llamas así —pidió Maka. No tenía ánimos de discutir con Liz, además el uso de esa palabra solo era un mecanismo para hacerla molestar

—Buenos días Princesa —saludó una joven pelinegra que entraba con una bandeja, en la cual llevaba algunas tazas de té y galletas.

La chica era alta, tan alta como Liz, pero a diferencia de ella la recién llegada tenia la piel blanca y sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro. Patty comenzó a reír descontroladamente al notar que irónica era la situación, mientras Maka suspiraba resignada. Definitivamente nadie olvidaría ese título.

—¿ Sucede algo? —preguntó la recién llegada sin entender nada

—No es nada Tsubaki —respondió Maka sonriendo, pero pronto todo el silencio que envolvía la habitación fue opado por la voz inconfundible de…

—¡ Nyajajajaja! ¡El gran ore-sama ha llegado! —exclamó BS con una risa que resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que Liz y Kid lo miraran con fastidio.

Había ingresado al salón dando una patada a la puerta de caoba y ahora se encontraba dando saltos frenéticos hacia la mesita donde se encontraban depositados los aperitivos hechos por Tsubaki

—Y el sirviente de la princesa ha llegado —dijo Liz con una mueca burlona haciendo que BS y Maka la asesinaran con la mirada.

¡Cuántas veces tenía que decir que nada de títulos!

—¿ Qué ha sucedido con Evans? —inquirió la chica escondiendo su curiosidad.

No era como si realmente le importara, después de todo un par de minutos juntos no significaban nada, probablemente esa sería la última vez que se verían, después de todo la escuela era grande.

—Lo he dejado en su habitación —respondió el peliazul mientras devoraba las galletas de la charola.

Con delicadeza tomo una taza de té y la acerco a sus labios para beber su contenido. El aroma del té _Mariage Freres´ Eros_ era sumamente exquisito. Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron su entorno. Se sentía un poco extraña al estar en aquella habitación con esas criaturas, pero aun cuando no fueran como ella, eran sus amigos. Pertenecían a un mundo diferente al suyo, a un mundo envuelto en tinieblas…

Su vista se poso en las hermanas Thompson, aparte de ella Liz y Patty también pertenecían a dos mundos completamente diferentes...

—Tsubaki —llamó el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La aludida busco al chico de ojos ambarinos entre los demás, quienes platicaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales.

—¿ S-Si Kid-kun? —preguntó nerviosa, aquella mirada siempre la ponía así, después de todo Kid era el hijo de Shinigami-sama

—Quiero que vigiles al nuevo —susurró el joven mientras veía a Maka la cual platicaba con las hermanas Thompson y BS.

La rubia menor parecía feliz y satisfecha con su actual estado de vida, pero para alguien como Kid que la había conocido de por vida era simple identificar cuando algo le preocupaba.

—Si príncipe... —respondió la chica para luego desaparecer de la habitación sin que nadie notara su ausencia a excepción de Kid.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto.**

**Después de leer tantos fics de vampiros, que debo admitir que últimamente han estado de moda, me he dado cuenta que siempre el humano es Maka, mientras Soul es el vampiro que desea su sangre o algo parecido. Eso me harto, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta a esa historia.**

**Me salte la convencional historia de chica débil y frágil. a una en la que la chica es la vampiresa capaz, mientras el chico es el yo lo puedo todo. **

**¿Interesante no?**

**Esperen pronto la actualización.**

**Hasta luego **

**¿Un review? **


	2. cap II Neófito

**Hola mundo fanfiction nwn**

**Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de vampir Blut, esta historia había estado parada por que tuve un bloqueo con esta pareja QwwQ pero ya se me paso.**

**Pido disculpas a las personas que siguen algunos de mis fics, debido a la escuela había tenido que parar algunos, pero ya estoy de vuelta, pero por desgracia por un breve rato.**

**Muy bien comencemos con el fanfic :3**

**NOTA:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo he creado la trama._

* * *

**Vampir Blut**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo II neófito**

_&._

_El Shibusen el mejor instituto en toda Death City…_

—¡ Princesa Cuidado!

La sangre salpico un poco su mejilla pero pronto fue removida con el dorso de su mano de porcelana. Frente a la rubia se encontraba un hombre de cabellera castaña, bastante alto y musculoso, quien no dejaba de emitir sonidos de animal salvaje.

—Es un _Neófito_, aléjate Tsubaki —ordenó Maka con voz autoritaria, haciendo que su amiga retrocediera.

El _recién nacido_ neófito se lanzo contra la joven, la cual interpuso su guadaña entre ambos cuerpos. El frenético animal se encontraba bañado en sangre de su víctima, que se encontraba un par de pasos a la derecha de ella. Su cuerpo estaba impregnado con el olor a muerte y sus colmillos relucían manchados con aquel líquido rojo.

… _Pero este guarda un gran secreto… _

—¡ Argg! ¡Te matare! —gritó el castaño mientras enseñaba los colmillos. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto una línea fina y su iris se coloreo de rojo escarlata.

Maka empujo a la criatura lejos de ella con ayuda del mango del arma. Tomo posición ofensiva lista pata saltar contra él, pero el neófito regreso con más fuerza tratando de embestirla de frente como un toro.

—Cuida tus palabras —exclamó plantando sus pies en el suelo para evitar que la moviera de su sitio—, o yo te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores —finalizó con una mueca de enojo

La chica de ojos verdes reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo hacia atrás con ayuda del arma, arrastrándolo varios metros hasta hacerlo chocar contra un roble. El vampiro comenzó a tratar de quitársela de encima lanzando mordidas hacia el rostro de la chica, pero esta evito todo movimiento de su adversario. Con ayuda de su pierna derecha lo dejo estampado contra el árbol mientras el arma bajaba letal a su cuello. En menos de segundos su cabeza rodo junto a los pies de Tsubaki, quien había estado observando el encuentro.

El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a quemarse con fuego ardiente cuando la rubia se separo de él, dejando cenizas a su paso.

… _La mitad de sus alumnos son... _

—Vampiro exterminado... —afirmó BS tan pronto alcanzo a las dos chicas, quienes se habían adelantado.

—El número 8 en tres días —señaló Tsubaki un poco preocupada. El movimiento de caza estaba activo, más de lo normal si se consideraba que no estaban en su país de origen, donde si abundaban los vampiros.

Maka asintió. Observo las cenizas en el suelo, que poco a poco iban disminuyendo gracias al viento.

La semana recién iniciaba, pero el número de ataques iba en aumento, lo más extraño era encontrarse con un neófito recién creado. La creación de vampiros había quedado prohibida desde hacía más de cuatro siglos, en especial cuando se trataba de que humanos y vampiros convivieran pacíficamente.

—Máximo diez días —susurró la joven pensativa, definitivamente algo iba mal en el mundo de los seres eternos

Tsubaki y Black Star la miraron confundidos.

—Tenia máximo diez días de vida… —exclamó con seriedad mientras bajaba su guadaña, el símbolo de su poder—. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

* * *

La luz matinal bañaba por completo la estancia de los dormitorios dejando ver a los alumnos el inicio de un nuevo día. Algunos se encontraban listos para iniciar la mañana, mientras otros apenas se despertaban…

—¡ Llegare tarde!

El joven albino se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, un zapato aquí, otro allá, la corbata...

Pero no fue tan fácil como esperaba, pues sus cosas estaban revueltas. La noche anterior se había desvelado tratando de acomodar sus pertenencias, lo que le recordó que tenía demasiadas para hacerlo todo durante la noche.

—No puedo llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases —masculló antes de tomar su maletín y salir corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, donde el transito era lento pues la mayoría de los estudiantes salían casi al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos cuartos.

Entre la multitud pudo identificar un rostro conocido, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera ella, hasta que la chica lo llamó.

—Soul-kun —llamó la castaña al verlo bajar por las escaleras. Una sonrisa involuntaria se abrió paso a través de sus labios.

Kim por su parte se comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, pero se cayó tan pronto como Jacqueline le lanzo una mirada de "Déjalo en paz"

—¿ Ya viste como estas vestido? —preguntó la chica de ojos verdes aguantándose la risa.

Soul la miro extrañado, para después bajar su vista hacia su ropa. La camisa la tenía mal puesta, la corbata a medio hacer, diferentes pares de calcetines... todo un caos.

Jacqueline suspiro acercándose a su amigo dispuesta a ayudarlo. Si era gracioso el estado poco presentable de Soul, aunque ella también hacia un esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa.

—¡ Hey! ¡Deja a mi esposa! —reclamó Kim al ver como su amiga acomodaba la ropa de Soul. Sus ojos verdes estaban incendiados de rencor y envidia al ver como el nuevo era de cierta forma mimado por su amiga.

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada —se defendió rodando los ojos.

Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?

—Maka-dono ¡espere!

Involuntariamente el chico volvió su vista en busca de la rubia, la cual salía del edificio seguida por Black Star. Parecía molesta, pues su ceño estaba fruncido.

"¿Maka-dono?"

—Vamos Soul-kun, se hace tarde —llamó Jacqueline seguida por Kim. Ambas chicas ya habían comenzado a salir del edificio dejando al nuevo atrás.

—Ya voy —contestó mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarlas.

—Princesa... —susurró Tsubaki al presenciar como Maka había salido del edificio al ver aparecer al nuevo alumno.

Su paso era rápido. Aun sabiendo que BS iba tras ella. Lo que quería era alejarse de ahí. No deseaba encontrarse con Evans y mucho menos ver como coqueteaba con miembros de las porristas. Después de todo él era un chico, era más que obvio que se jactaría con las chicas más lindas de por ahí, además ¿Quién podría negársele? Es un músico, cosa suficiente para que cualquier chica callera a sus pies.

Sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos extraños ¿Por qué se detenía a pensar tales cosas?

—Maka —llamó la voz de Kid detrás de ella. La rubia se detuvo pero no lo volvió a ver.

El chico de cabellos negros la miraba un poco preocupado, aunque él más que nadie ocultaba sus sentimientos y emociones bajo una máscara de seriedad.

—¿ Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero eso era algo difícil en ese momento.

Algo dentro de ella estaba revoloteando sin control. Eso iba más allá de sus deseos y responsabilidades, cosa que le molestaba. Y todas esas sensaciones tan confusas habían iniciado desde el día de ayer.

—Shinigami-sama quiere verte en su oficina

—Está bien, iré después de clases —contestó la usuaria de la guadaña con intención de seguir su camino, pero Kid la detuvo tomándola por el hombro.

—Quiere verte ahora —ordenó el pelinegro con seriedad.

Maka lo miro molesta, pero todo sentimiento de enojo desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, ¿por qué estaba enojada? Ni ella misma estaba segura, simplemente lo estaba.

Asintió dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director con paso seguro, tan característico de ella.

—¡ Maka-dono! —llamó BS cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla pero fue detenido por Kid, quien negó con la cabeza señalándole que la chica tenía que ir sola.

Después de todo no corría peligro junto a su padre.

* * *

—¡ Buenos días Maka-chan~! —saludó animosamente Shinigami-sama.

La dirección en el Shibusen no se llamaba dirección, se le conocía como la habitación de la muerte. En las paredes se podía notar un papel tapiz de nubes en un cielo azul claro, curiosamente las nubes si avanzaban. En medio había una elevación en forma de círculo, en el que se alzaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, un escritorio y un par de sillas, todo lo demás tenía un diseño de un cementerio —puesto que había algunas tumbas que conformaban la habitación—, todo diseñado por el mismísimo Shinigami-sama.

—Buenos días —sonrió tímidamente, mientras se acercaba al escritorio del director —. Me han dicho que me ha llamado

El hombre le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que estaban del otro lado de su escritorio. Maka tomo asiento en silencio, esperaba sería la respuesta del padre de Kid. No todos los días uno era llamado por el director, en especial cuando eras Maka Albarn.

—Kid-kun me ha dicho que has cazado un neófito —soltó sin más, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos para acercarse a la chica.

Maka asintió, realmente no le sorprendió que la noticia hubiera volado tan rápido a los oídos de Shinigami-sama, después de todo él más que nadie debería estar informado acerca de lo que ocurría cerca de su instituto.

La habitación quedó en silencio, ni siquiera la respiración, ni el latir del corazón de los dos cuerpos podía escucharse. Todo parecía sumido en un silencio sepulcral tan propio de la muerte misma.

—...Maka-chan ¿conoces el _Velo Negro_? —preguntó el hombre de capa negra y mascara blanca. Las yemas de sus dedos se encontraban tamborileando una con otra.

—Sí, es el código que rige y regula la vida de los vampiros.

—¿ Y sabes que está escrito en él?

—El _Velo Negro_ prohíbe rotundamente la creación de vampiros, con o sin supervisión de su amo —contesto, o más bien cito de memoria aquel apartado.

Shinigami quedo asombrado ante el profundo conocimiento de la chica acerca del código vampírico.

—Efectivamente —afirmó Shinigami-sama apoyando su mentón en su mano—, estoy seguro que tú también habrás encontrado extraño el encontrarte con un neófito recién creado.

Maka asintió ligeramente, dudaba o no en decirle a Shinigami-sama acerca del pequeño detalle que había omitido a Kid, pero no estaba segura de cómo decirlo. Ciertamente no debería omitir información valiosa en su informe, pero tal detalle resultaba tan poco creíble que hasta ella misma dudaba de su veracidad.

—Los neófitos solo pueden ser creados por vampiros sangre pura —continúo el director. Aquella información era lo más básico en el mundo vampírico—, pero desgraciadamente quedan muy pocos y la mayoría de la clase noble son vampiros mestizos, los cuales no tienen el suficiente poder en la ponzoña, además del autocontrol necesario para no matar a los humanos.

Maka lo miro sorprendida ante sus palabras. Eso no podía ser posible, los vampiros más viejos eran los que conocían a la perfección las leyes, además los nobles vampiros estaban al tanto de sus restricciones.

—¿ Quiere decir que alguien de la realeza ha roto el código?

—Tal vez... —dudo el vampiro. De cierta manera no quería creer que alguien de su familia estuviera traicionando el código que él había establecido hace más de dos mil años.

El velo negro se había establecido desde la guerra contra los kishines, quienes eran vampiros cegados por la sed de sangre. La lujuria y la locura eran sus mejores amigas en ese tiempo. El velo negro fue un método de prevenir otra guerra, puesto que en la primera se perdieron tanto vidas humanas como de vampiros.

—Shinigami-sama, además de los ya conocidos vampiros sangre pura ¿existe algún otro que no pertenezca a la familia...? —inquirió la rubia tratando de esconder lo que el Shinigami pensaba que ella ignoraba.

Maka había leído en algunos libros de Kid que anteriormente no solo existían sangre pura en la familia de Shinigami-sama, sino también había otros... durante la guerra los sangre pura se dividieron en dos bandos. Unos apoyaban a los kishines y otros trataban de seguir con la tradición de ocultarse bajo las sombras de la noche, sin que los humanos conocieran su existencia.

El vampiro milenario se inclinó hacia ella, para luego depositar una pequeña caricia en su cabeza. Maka lo miro atónita ante tal gesto, hacía varios años que no hacia eso.

—No te preocupes por eso Maka-chan —sonrió el director del Shibusen

Ella solo asintió con un poco de curiosidad, era una de las pocas veces que él evadía los temas. Trato de adivinar su pensar, pero eso era imposible cuando su rostro era cubierto por aquella mascara blanca.

—Shinigami-sama —llamó la joven adoptando su actitud solemne—, como _Guardiana_ prometo encontrar y castigar a la persona que este rompiendo el código vampírico —exclamó con voz firme y determinada.

Era un hecho que la joven de ojos jade perseguiría y castigaría al que osara romper las normas impuestas por el Velo negro. La ley era dura, pero tenía que cumplirse, o de lo contrario todo se saldría de control.

—Se que lo harás Maka-chan, confió en ti

La joven se despidió, para después salir de la oficina.

"Tal vez sea muy apresurado decir que alguien de la realeza haya roto las reglas del _Velo Negro._" Pensó tratando de disipar el temor que crecía en ella, eso era imposible, impensable.

¿Para que un vampiro noble intentaría romper la jerarquía vampírica? En especial cuando se encuentra en una buena posición.

La campana para el segundo módulo sonó ruidosamente sacándola de sus divagaciones.

—Cálmate... —susurró para sí misma tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza—, eres la _Guardiana_, no debes tener piedad.

El silencio reinaba en toda la escuela. Su paso era lento y pausado, no tenía ganas de tomar las clases pero tenía que, ella era presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía que dar el ejemplo. Suavemente toco la puerta para después abrirla.

—¿ Puedo pasar? —inquirió al notar que interrumpía la clase de Física.

—Adelante —la invito el profesor Stein. No le pregunto la razón por su retardo, al parecer ya tenía una idea del por qué.

Maka no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando vio quien era su nuevo compañero de clases.

"¡Por qué de los dos salones que hay para elegir tenía que estar en este!" reclamó mentalmente al encontrar sus ojos, los cuales la miraban de forma sutil.

—Ella —susurró Soul con incredulidad al verla entrar y tomar asiento a su lado derecho

Maka portaba el uniforme escolar como el reglamento dictaba. La blusa blanca fajada, la corbata rojo vino bien atada, lo único que resaltaba era su falda la cual dejaba sus piernas blancas a la vista y por supuesto unos zapatos que aparentaban estar demasiado pesados, estos tenían varios adornos de metal que se enroscaban en todo el calzado.

—Buenos días —saludó la chica más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—¿ Buenos días Maka-dono...?

Maka lo miro extrañada.

Solo los que conocían su verdadera naturaleza la llamaban así. "el tiene olor a humano..." Era imposible que él supiera, además era nuevo no había razón para tenerlo en la mira.

—Solo Maka, está bien.

Soul asintió. A decir verdad esa era una de las cosas que él había notado a su llegada. La mayoría de los estudiantes se referían a ella como Maka-sama o dono, al igual que con Kid, el hijo del director.

Al otro lado del aula Kid no apartaba la vista de Soul. A pesar de que le había pedido a Tsubaki que lo vigilara no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Maka, la cual había comenzado a actuar un poco extraño desde la llegada de ese chico.

Las clases terminaron pronto para darle paso al almuerzo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula en dirección a la cafetería, por obra del destino Soul se encontraba solo en su salón, ya que Jacqueline y Kim estaban en el aula de alado. A los únicos que podía reconocer ahí eran a Maka y a Black Star.

El chico peliazul espero a la joven con quien siempre estaba en la puerta. Más que nada BS se asemejaba a un guardaespaldas, pues prestaba gran atención a la rubia.

"¿Por qué Maka-dono habla mucho con ese humano?" se preguntó al verla junto a Soul.

—Sígueme —ordenó al albino la joven rubia, mientras atravesaban el umbral de la puerta—, Black Star ¿dónde está Tsubaki?

—Ella se ha adelantado para ocupar lugares y Kid desapareció —anunció

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar entre todos los alumnos, los cuales se apresuraban a llegar a la cafetería. Del otro lado del corredor se encontraban Jacqueline y Kim, quienes buscaban a Soul entre la multitud de alumnos.

—¡ Soul-kun! —llamó Jacqueline al verlo pasar junto a sus acompañantes, pero él no pareció verla.

La joven se desilusiono al verlo pasar sin siquiera mirarla. Había sido molesto el que no estuvieran en el mismo salón y ahora era trágico el no poder almorzar con él.

—¡ Maka-sama!

—Miren ahí está Maka-dono

—Viene con otra persona...

—¿ Y Kid-sama? Es extraño que no estén juntos

Soul podía escuchar claramente como los cuchicheos se hacían presentes a su alrededor. Eso lo molestaba, no le agradaba llamar la atención y todo al parecer era por estar junto Maka. ¿Ella era tan popular entre el cuerpo estudiantil?

—¡ Princesa! ¡Black Star! —exclamó Tsubaki con una sonrisa desde una mesa, junto a ella se encontraba Kid, quien picaba aburrido su alimento.

Los tres recién llegados tomaron asiento. Kid arrugo el gesto al notar que el nuevo se encontraba junto a sus amigos pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir jugando con la comida.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente Soul.

Los dos pelinegros le devolvieron el saludo, Tsubaki con una sonrisa y Kid con un ligero tono de desprecio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el albino.

—Lo siento por no haberte mostrado toda la escuela —se disculpó Maka hacia Soul por el incidente de la vez pasada.

Era obvio que no podía decir que lo había dejado en manos de BS por el hecho de ser llamada para cazar un grupo de vampiros de bajo nivel, así que se inventó una excusa más creíble.

—No importa, no te preocupes —respondió el nuevo restándole importancia, no era como sí realmente deseara verla por completo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. No deseaba estar cerca del albino, pero algo la empujaba a acercarse a él, eran sentimientos contradictorios bastante confusos.

—Mi deber es ayudar a los estudiantes —Continuó bajo la mirada carmesí del nuevo alumno—, así que hoy después de clases te enseñare por completo el lugar

Soul trato de convencerla de que no era importante, después de todo ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba la escuela, pero la rubia siguió insistiendo.

—No puedes —Habló Kid, quien hasta entonces se encontraba callado. Maka lo miro confundida—, tienes junta con los otros integrantes del consejo estudiantil

"¿Consejo estudiantil? —Pensó el chico de cabellos blancos— ¿Maka pertenece al consejo estudiantil?"

—Después de la ju...

—No, tienes otra reunión con los profesores —volvió a interrumpirla Kid dándole un definitivo NO

Maka suspiro resignada. Tendría que posponer algún evento para poder darle la introducción al instituto, pero eso era muy riesgoso, su itinerario ya estaba hecho, no podía dejar mal a los que se habían esforzado tanto por conseguir una audiencia con ella.

—¿ En la tarde?

Kid la miro con seriedad. Sus ojos eran fríos, fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Kid no deseaba que se relacionara con el humano.

—Tsubaki —llamó a la chica pelinegra junto a ella, quien se volvió hacia Maka atenta ante sus palabras — ¿podrías enseñarle a Soul el resto del instituto y su plan de estudios?

La joven de ojos azules asintió. Kid no deseaba que se relacionara con humanos, pero humanos con humanos si podían relacionarse.

—¡ Maka-sama! Necesitamos su ayuda —pidió una chica de cabellos morados. Junto a ella estaban dos chicos más con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto.

—¿ Sí, que sucede? —preguntó amablemente la aludida

—Necesitamos su opinión acerca de los horarios de las clases extracurriculares —comentó otra chica con gafas mostrando una tabla con algunos papeles.

—También necesito su opinión acerca del menú de la cafetería —comentó otro chico, quien portaba un uniforme de Chef, tal vez sacado de la clase de cocina.

—¡ Maka-sama!

—¡ Maka-dono! Por favor cheque esto.

Pronto la mesa se vio rodeada por una multitud de estudiantes, quienes se peleaban la atención de la rubia. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por toda la atención que se le pedía. Ser la presidenta era una cosa bastante cansada, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo

—No otra vez... —susurró Black Star a su lado. Era notorio que le molestaba cuando los alumnos dejaban a la chica de ojos jade fuera de su ojo cuidador.

Sin duda Maka era muy popular, entre los alumnos, Soul no podía apartar su vista de ella. En medio de tantos alumnos parecía más difícil de alcanzar, pues la chica no solo resultaba ser una cara bonita, sino que también poseía cerebro y status.

—¿ Te parece si nos vemos en la estancia de los dormitorios después de clases? —preguntó Tsubaki mientras se retiraba de la mesa en busca de Kid, quien ya se había marchado sin decir alguna palabra.

—Claro

Ciertamente aquel iba a ser un largo día.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Malo, bueno, ustedes júzguenlo :3**

**Este fan fic tal vez lleve un poco de misterio, aunque creo que algunos se habran dado cuenta de algunas cosas, p****ero poco a poco todo se ira revelando :D**

**Ahora, recuerden dejar Reviews para que el fan fic se actualice pronto nwn**

**El siguiente fan fic en actualizar sera Secret Loove Black :3 con un total de 5 reviews a su favor nwn**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review en el primer capitulo .w.**

**¡Matta ne!**


	3. Cap III Vampiros

**Disclamer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo *-*_

**¡Iniciemos con el fic!**

* * *

**Vampir Blut**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo III Vampiros.**

****&.

Apenas llevaba un par de días en el Shibusen y aún no terminaba de conocerlo por completo. Era demasiado grande para explorarlo en unos cuantos días. Realmente Jacqueline no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que una vez se perdió en el instituto.

Soul dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando la imagen de la chica de cabellos castaños apareció en su mente, aún no podía recordar de donde la había conocido y no se sentía bastante confiado como para preguntarle él mismo, puesto que tal vez se sentiría ofendida.

A su lado iba Tsubaki, la amiga de Maka. La rubia había pedido a su amiga que le mostrara las instalaciones al recién llegado, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un par de horas.

Soul, quien era bastante atento con lo que lo rodeaba había notado tres cosas bastante curiosas:

1.- Maka siempre se encontraba en compañía de Black Star y Kid el hijo del director

2.- La rubia era llamada _Princesa_ por Tsubaki y dos chicas que parecían ser hermanas, pues era grande el parecido entre ellas.

3.- La mitad del Shibusen se refería a Maka y a Kid con los sufijos _Dono_ o _Sama_. Lo que resultaba sumamente extraño pues no había una razón exacta para hacerlo.

—¿ Sucede algo Soul-kun? —preguntó su acompañante al notarlo muy serio.

El negó con la cabeza, realmente no era algo importante.

Ambos caminaban lentamente por uno de los pasillos exteriores del instituto, cerca de los dormitorios. La tarde había pasado demasiado rápida y la noche se abría paso a través de las nubes, que se coloreaban de naranja y azul. Las farolas a ambos lados del camino de piedra se encendían una a una iluminado el camino a casa.

Hacía media hora que habían terminado el recorrido rápido. Solo habían visitado puntos claves que frecuentaban los alumnos, sin llegar a profundizar más allá del muro de piedra negra que dividía el bosque y la propiedad del instituto.

—Y bien, ¿Tienes alguna duda? —inquirió Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable.

—No en realidad —respondió Soul llevando sus manos a la nuca.

La pelinegra lo miro pensativa.

"¿Por qué la princesa tiene tanto interés en este humano? —Pensó la chica de cabellos largos mientras grababa en su memoria cada rasgo de Soul —, no es como si fuera especial o si su trato fuera a afectar algún tratado entre vampiros y humanos"

—Los permisos para visitar la ciudad se solicitan en el área de administración y está estrictamente prohibido salir de noche —comentó Tsubaki tratando de recordar algún otro dato omitido—. También hay toque de queda a partir de las 21:30 hrs.

—¿ Toque de queda? —pregunto el albino confundido. No recordaba haber escuchado algo parecido.

La chica de piel blanca asintió levemente, ciertamente el Shibusen no era un internado normal, así que sus reglas no eran exactamente normales.

—Debido a que estamos un poco alejados de la ciudad los animales del bosque rondan por el instituto en busca de comida —explicó la joven mientras señalaba el muro alto que protegía al internado del mundo exterior—, es por eso que para evitar accidentes lamentables tanto para nosotros como para los animales se ha puesto el toque de queda. En el bosque no solo hay _animales_ inofensivos —comentó con voz sombría, ganándose una mirada extraña de parte de Soul.

Ambos chicos se despidieron una vez que llegaron a la entrada de los cuartos, donde varios estudiantes se encontraban reunidos.

El vestíbulo era en centro de reunión de los estudiantes, puesto que ahí se encontraban varios televisores de plasma y equipo de sonido, además de otros artículos de entretenimiento.

Tsubaki vio entrar al albino al recinto. Se encontraba sola en el exterior, aunque eso solo era en apariencia, pues una figura llevaba varios minutos siguiéndolos.

—¿ Por qué nos estabas siguiendo… príncipe? —inquirió la joven volviéndose hacia algunos arbustos que servían de adorno.

Las plantas se movieron un poco dejando ver que detrás de ellas se encontraba Kid, quien soltó un suspiro tan pronto noto que Soul entraba al vestíbulo.

—Aún siento que hay algo extraño en él —comento Kid con mirada seria, el pensar en el albino lo hacía molestar ligeramente—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que los seguía?

La chica río ligeramente ante la pregunta. A pesar de que Kid era rápido y sigiloso eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era buena rastreadora.

Él la miro entre sorprendido y complacido.

—Has mejorado —la felicitó haciendo que la chica no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

El chico aun podía recordar el día que Maka la había llevado a _ese lugar_. Llego temblado y asustada como cualquier humano en ese tipo de situación, algo _inusual_. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no soportaría el peso del secreto o la nueva vida, pero ella había sorprendido a todos demostrando lo contrario.

— Gracias príncipe

—Busca a BS, pronto será hora de la ronda diaria —aviso Kid. Tsubaki asintió para luego retirarse de su vista como si se hubiera esfumado con el mismo viento.

* * *

La ciudad de Nueva York estaba bañada por las luces de los letreros de neón que se encontraban por toda esta. Dos siluetas caminaban entre el tumulto de personas con paso lento y despreocupado.

—Ya quiero regresar a casa —se quejó la chica castaña con expresión infantil. Sus piernas se movían rápidas entre las demás personas que la rodeaban, dejando atrás a su compañero—. Medusa se enojara si no regresamos pronto.

El pequeño hombre junto a ella la miro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era por eso que le molestaba que lo emparejaran con los _nuevos_…

Él poseía una estatura bastante baja, mientras sus ropas parecían de un caballero noble del siglo pasado. Su gran sombrero de copa lo hacía ver un poco más alto.

—Se enojara más si no le llevamos un poco de _alimento _—recalcó el hombre con un acento poco común en Estados Unidos.

La joven suspiro resignada, lo menos que deseaba era quedarse en esos lares que solo ofrecían sangre de mala calidad. Observó su alrededor en busca de un prospecto prometedor para su ama, sonrío complacida al encontrar a un chico que cumplía con sus estándares de _buen alimento_.

El mundo había cambiado, desgraciadamente ya no se encontraba sangre de buena calidad en cualquier parte. Con las actuales enfermedades y vicios de las personas el alimento se había deteriorado dejando un mal sabor de boca.

—Lo encontré —susurró a su acompañante.

La hermosa joven comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de una de las discos que se encontraban en esa zona. La mayor parte de las personas a su alrededor ya se encontraban ebrias y otras apenas y se podía notar que estaban en sus sentidos, todo aquello resultaba asqueroso ante su vista azul celeste.

La castaña se acercó sensualmente a un hombre de gran masa corporal, sus músculos sobresalían de su camisa negra que se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo. El hombre la volvió a ver de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se bañaron en deseo y lujuria ante la vista de la chica.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Te quieres divertir un rato? —preguntó el chico rubio con sonrisa que rosaba la lascividad, era obvio que trataba de seducir a la joven de dieciséis años frente a él.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa

—Claro —respondió, rodeando el cuello del joven con ambos brazos —, pero antes…

Sus labios se unieron con los del joven, el cual le correspondió el beso más que complacido, pero su expresión de satisfacción cambio drásticamente cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalo por la comisura de sus labios. La joven se aparto lentamente de él saboreando sus propios labios, los cuales estaban teñidos de un leve color rojo, mientras dos pequeños colmillos asechaban por su gran sonrisa.

—¿ No te estás divirtiendo? —inquirió fingiendo inocencia. Los ojos del joven se nublaron notoriamente—, creo que serás del agrado de Medusa.

Unos segundos después cayó a los brazos de la castaña, quien lo esperaba ya que tenía sus manos listas para recibirlo. Lo sujeto por la cintura, pasando uno de sus grandes y fuertes brazos por su frágil y delicado cuello pálido, para dirigirse a su compañero.

—¿ Ya podemos irnos Mosquito?, no soporto tanto olor a humano.

El hombre asintió retomando el camino a su actual residencia en Nueva York.

—No lo soportas por qué no llevas mucho de haber _nacido. _Supongo que ahora estas usando todo el autocontrol que tienes, ¿O me equivoco? —pregunto fijando su vista en las manos de la chica que temblaban ligeramente.

Ella bufo molesta, odiaba cuando ese enano tenía razón. No entendía por qué Medusa la había emparejado junto con él, era demasiado serio…

—No todos hemos vivido dos milenios como tú —se quejo mostrando sus colmillos ligeramente irritada. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por unos segundos para después regresar a su color habitual—, algunos hemos vivido como humanos y no como criaturas eternas como Medusa y la familia Real.

Ciertamente ella no siempre fue una criatura de la noche, antes era una humana. Aunque no recordaba mucho acerca de aquella época, eran recuerdos muy borrosos y confusos. Simplemente se había deshecho de su humanidad al aliarse con Medusa. Lo único que recordaba era aquella dolorosa y fría madrugada en la que su vida había cambiado para siempre…

…

_Pech Night era una estudiante de preparatoria, cursaba el tercer semestre en la preparatoria Asakura y podría decirse que tenía el mundo a sus pies, hasta aquella mañana._

_No podía dormir a causa del inminente calor que azotaba su ciudad. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, eran las 4:35 am. Llevaba más de tres horas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, hacia demasiado calor incluso para seguir intentando. _

_Tomo algunas ropas limpias, se calzo los zapatos y salió de la casa procurando no hacer ruido para despertar a sus padres. _

—_Aquí hace menos calor —dijo paseando en las calles aledañas a su hogar, estas se encontraban desiertas, iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas._

_Carraspeo un poco negando con la cabeza._

—_Debo estar loca —se dijo así misma —mira que salir a caminar a las 5:00 am_

_Siguió negando con la cabeza mientras soltaba pequeñas maldiciones al clima, hasta que unos extraños ruidos llamaron su atención, parecían unos gruñidos._

"_¿Sera un animal herido?" pensó dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenían tan extraños ruidos, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos hombres sobre un cuerpo bañado en sangre. Era difícil decir si era un hombre o una mujer el desgraciado que había muerto a manos de tales bestias._

_Pech ahogó un grito en su garganta._

_Retrocedió un par de pasos en un intento de huir, procurando no hacer ruido, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitieron, hasta quedarse sin aliento._

— _¿Q-Que fue eso? _

_Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante la poco agradable vista que había tenido. ¡Había un muerto desmembrado en esa calle! Tenía que dar aviso a alguien_

—_Hola pequeña —saludó una voz femenina a su espalda. _

_La chica se volvió con terror para encontrarse con un par de ojos amarillos, los cuales brillaban llenos de deseo. Retrocedió asustada, pero todo intento de huir se vio reducido a nada cuando sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a los de la mujer frente a ella. Sus ojos se asemejaban a los de una serpiente frente a su presa…_

_Un grito se elevó hasta el cielo oscuro adornado ligeramente por algunos pequeños rayos de sol, que anunciaban un nuevo día y una nueva vida..._

* * *

Tiro la basura del desayuno en el bote correspondiente. Se acomodo la corbata y el saco, disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras con paso lento.

Ser una alumna del Shibusen, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la _Guardiana_ eran demasiadas cosas para una sola persona, pero ella sabia llevar bien su tarea al pie de la letra. ¿Y cómo no podría con algo tan simple? Después de todo ella era Maka Albarn, la hija de Kami. Su deber era superar la meta que ella se había propuesto y superar a sus propios ascendentes.

Era el futuro de los vampiros y los humanos, lo que significaba que tenía que involucrarse en ambos mundos para poder entenderlos.

En el segundo piso la esperaba BS, debido a que los chicos no podían subir al área designada a las chicas, puesto que estaba prohibido rotundamente. El instituto tenia reglas inquebrantables como el toque de queda y los horarios designados para los estudiantes.

—Buenos días Maka-dono —la saludó como de costumbre su fiel sirviente, ella le regreso el saludo.

Abajo en la primera planta estaban dos personas conocidas para la rubia, aunque eso no significaba que le agradaban o que le complacía lo que veía.

"Ahí esta él otra vez —pensó molesta al ver al albino junto a Jacqueline. Los dos platicaban animadamente—, ¿Porque estoy molesta? él ni siquiera es mi amigo —se recrimino así misma negando con la cabeza—. Concéntrate Maka, tú eres…"

—¿ Sucede algo Maka? —preguntó Kid al verla, al parecer se debatía con su _"yo"_ interno.

La chica lo miro cálidamente haciendo que el chico de ojos ambarinos la mirara confundido. Ambos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero Kid no había visto ese mirar más que un par de veces.

—No, nada —negó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia—. ¿Encontraron algo con la _caza_ de anoche?

Kid suspiro, luego le dedico una mirada negativa. Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar abriéndose paso a través de los demás alumnos, los cuales les abrían el camino. Maka y Kid iban uno a lado del otro y BS se encontraba detrás de ellos.

—Ya veo —susurró la joven un poco frustrada, ¿Cómo era posible que la semana pasada estuvieran abarrotados de invasores y ahora no haya rastro de ninguno?

—No encontramos nada, incluyendo la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Kid lucia igual de preocupado que Maka. Sabían que ese era un suceso extraño, más aun sabiendo los vampiros intrusos que se encontraban en tierras protegidas por el Triunvirato Real.

—Una semana completa de trabajo y ahora un descanso, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó BS tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Pregunto Kid al notar que el peliazul no se había detenido a pensar los hechos—, es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Maka asintió.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era extraño, vampiros atacando la escuela, neófitos y ningún rastro de un vampiro noble o de la realeza. Era obvio que alguien controlaba a los Kishines, ellos solos no hubieran podido idear un plan tan arriesgado para intentar llegar al interior del Instituto.

—BS. Manda a Liz y Patty a investigar a la ciudad después de las clases —habló Maka trazando una estrategia. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando—. Tsubaki y tu quédense en los alrededores de la escuela. Tenemos que encontrar al creador de los _Kishines_ y darle el castigo que merece —anunció en forma de sentencia.

Sus compañeros asintieron ante sus palabras.

Ya habían llegado al salón de clases, donde la mayoría se encontraba ya en su sitio en espera del profesor. Maka estaba dispuesta a retirarse a su sitio designado cuando Kid la detuvo.

—¿ Y tú que harás? —preguntó

—Yo tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer, pero te veré en la sala del consejo después de clases.

Las clases pasaron volando y las órdenes de la chica de la guadaña no se hicieron esperar.

Liz y Patty se encontraban caminando por la ciudad como dos chicas sin preocupaciones, pero alertas, ciertamente salir de la escuela sin un permiso especial era un reto, pero para ellas eso era pan comido.

Tsubaki y Black Star paseaban por las instalaciones de la escuela vigilantes a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, tal vez alguien los estaba ayudando desde dentro. Kid por su parte se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil consultando una carpeta con las iniciales _S.E.E_, mientras la chica rubia se encontraba por los pasillos de la biblioteca de la escuela. Esta era más grande que la biblioteca pública de la ciudad.

Tenía tantos estantes con libros de diferentes temas, colores y grosores, pero por desgracia no se aprovechaba al 100% ya que solo se usaba en la temporada de exámenes por los alumnos. Lo que significaba que estaba vacía durante casi todo el año.

—Sección privada, sección privada… —buscaba Maka entre los estantes, sin éxito alguno. "Si encontrara otra vez ese libro" pensaba distraídamente. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con un estante provocando que algunos libros le cayeran encima.

—¡ Auch! —se quejó sobándose la cabeza por el dolor.

Si alguien la viera en ese momento se reiría de ella. Se suponía que la Guardiana debía ser astuta, ágil y fuerte, mira que alguien quien es golpeado por un par de libros no era el prospecto exacto para cumplir ese rol.

—¿ Estás bien? —preguntó una voz familiar a los oídos de Maka, mientras unos rubíes la miraban extrañamente.

La rubia se tensó en su lugar.

Su cuerpo completo comenzó a estremecerse a causa de las extrañas sensaciones que la invadían cuando aquel chico estaba cerca.

—Sí —contestó levantándose y acomodando los libros en su lugar. No deseaba verlo y mucho menos tenerlo cerca—, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no había nadie

Maka se encontraba dándole la espalda a Soul, quien la miraba divertido. Él había presenciado su accidente con los libros, pero hacia lo mejor por contener la risa.

—Solo estaba buscando un poco de lectura ligera —contestó mostrando un libro de pasta azul —, ¿y tú?

—L-lo mismo —respondió Maka alejándose de él. No tenía tiempo que perder tenía que encontrar ese texto.

Los pasos de Soul no tardaron mucho en resonar en aquel gran y vacio recinto de libros junto a los de la chica, la cual comenzaba a irritarse por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, podría decirse que casi le pisaba los talones.

Maka lo miro de reojo, Soul sonreía por el simple hecho de que la rubia trataba de quitárselo de encima. Habían dado unas tres vueltas a toda la biblioteca cuando Maka se detuvo en seco.

—¿ Porque me estas siguiendo? —preguntó molesta cuando salieron del edificio y paseaban por los pasillos exteriores de la escuela.

Él en verdad le irritaba.

—No te estoy siguiendo, solo voy por la misma dirección que tu —contraataco con una sonrisa burlona.

Maka suspiro frustrada.

"Al final no pude conseguir el libro, todo por culpa de este idiota —pensó mirando a Soul —. Los estudiantes no pueden saber dónde está la sección privada de Shinigami-sama, esta contiene la historia no documentada del _clan_, incluso remonta hasta el inicio de los tiempos…"

Soul la miro de reojo. No entendía por qué ella le causaba curiosidad, sus reacciones, su forma de actuar y hasta su propia personalidad. Había algo que lo empujaba hacía ella, algo que él ni siquiera sabía que era pero lo obligaba a no ignorarla o pasarla por alto.

—Maka —la llamó para tratar de hacerle plática, pero Maka lo veía sumamente enojada y amenazadora haciendo que Soul se asustara un poco.

La chica menuda de cuerpo y baja de estatura ya no parecía eso, ahora daba la impresión de una mujer fuerte y capaz. Sus ojos jade se centraron detrás de Soul, quien no sabía cómo actuar ante su repentino cambio de humor.

—¡ Muévete! —ordenó con voz firme

El albino la miro confundido y extrañado.

—¿¡ Qué!? —preguntó pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que la chica se tiro encima de él haciendo que ambos rodaran en el suelo.

Cuando Soul abrió los ojos la perspectiva del mundo era diferente a la usual. Ahora sus ojos tenían una vista plena del rostro de Maka. La joven se encontraba sobre su pecho, cosa que no parecía importarle pues no había hecho el menor intento por levantarse.

— Otro más… —susurró ella para sí.

Soul no entendía sus palabras. Siguió la vista de la chica hasta encontrarse con un par de zapatos negros, unos pantalones azules y un chaleco gris. Frente a ellos estaba un chico con uniforme escolar, al parecer de secundaria. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo, rojos como la sangre, pero un poco más oscuros que los de Soul.

—Pero si es _El jade bañado en sangre_ —exclamó el chico de cabellos negros en tono de burla.

Maka frunció el ceño ante su tono. La estaba menospreciando

—¿ Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la chica incorporándose para enfrentarlo.

Soul la observó levantarse e interponerse entre el recién llegado y él.

—¿ El jade bañado en sangre…? —Soul miro a Maka mientras se levantaba de su sitio —, ¿quién es él? —estaba más que confundido.

La rubia no le contesto, se limito a darle la espalda mientras su vista se clavaba en los ojos rojos del chico de secundaria.

—¿ Un humano? —El vampiro olfateo el ambiente para luego sonreír. Había centrado toda su atención en la chica y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del humano—. Por fin algo de _alimento_, estoy muy sediento —agregó relamiéndose los labios mostrando sus colmillos de esa manera.

Soul tembló en su sitio ante el comentario.

"¿Un vampiro? Pero si esas cosas no existen" pensó incrédulo

—Lo siento pero _El velo negro_ establece que los kishines deben ser exterminados —habló Maka en un suspiro—. Quédate atrás —ordenó a Soul, quien le dedico una mirada extraña

—¿ Pero qué piensas que haces? —la regaño tomándola por el hombro haciendo que ella lo viera.

—Salvarte la vida ¿Qué más? —respondió Maka como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Un gruñido escapo de la garganta del _Kishin, _ mientras se lanzaba ferozmente contra Maka haciendo que ambos rodaran hasta quedar él sobre ella. El chico de ojos carmín apenas había sido capaz de notar la brisa dejada por el vampiro cuando la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo inicio.

—Si te mato _ella_ estará muy feliz —dijo el estudiante de secundaria disponiéndose a clavar sus garras en la garganta de la joven.

Maka intento quitárselo de encima pero la mano del chico se cerraba fuertemente en su garganta obligándola a quedarse pegada al piso.

—¡ Aléjate de ella! —gritó Soul pegando al vampiro con un palo que encontró en el suelo, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que su oponente lo mando a volar de un golpe.

La guardiana observó con horror como el cuerpo de Soul rebotaba en el suelo y hacía un ruido sordo.

—Te dije que no te metas —Gritó ella apretando los dientes, mientras aprovechaba la distracción del vampiro para quitárselo de encima con una patada —; ¿Quien _ella_? —preguntó a su adversario, el cual negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en el humano, que apenas se estaba levantando, se relamió de solo pensar en beber un poco de su sangre y guiado por sus instintos se lanzo contra él.

—Tsk —profirió Maka al ver sus intenciones.

Invocó su guadaña y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se situó junto a Soul. Donde decapito al Kishin con el arma cuando este se lanzaba sobre el humano. Por su parte Soul apenas procesaba la idea de que moriría en un par de segundos.

Maka bajo su guadaña mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo se hacía cenizas en el aire.

—Y al final termine donde comencé —bufó la chica al no sacar ni siquiera un poco de información del vampiro recién exterminado.

—¿ Q-Quien eres tú? —cuestionó su compañero en estado de Shock. La chica bajo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Soul—, ¿un caza vampiros…? —ni el mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

Maka negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que su arma se desvaneciera de la misma forma como había llegado a sus manos.

—Soy un vampiro…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte. todo es bienvenido.**

**Ya se, este capitulo me quedo medio raro ¿Y como no cuando eres una chica anormal? e-e**

**¡OMG! Maka ya revelo su verdadera identidad, levante la mano quien no lo esperaba, creo que era muy obvio.**

**Chan, chan, chan**

**¿Qué pasara con Soul ahora que conoce su secreto? **

**Lean el siguiente para saberlo ;D**

**¿Un review?**


	4. Cap IV La verdad

**¡Actualización! Bienvenido sea el 2012**

**Disclamer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, yo solo he planteado la trama y el UA en el cuál se desarrolla

* * *

**VAMPIR BLUT**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo IV La Verdad**

"_Yo soy un vampiro…"_

Esas cuatro palabras parecían sacadas de una película, o incluso de un sueño extraño del cual él quería despertar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, ya que esa era su realidad.

—¿ Estás bien? —preguntó Tsubaki, quien hasta hace poco lo había revisado buscando algún daño en su cuerpo.

Soul no respondió, simplemente se había limitado a observar a la joven rubia que se encontraba a escasos metros de él revisando los documentos escolares, como una _humana ordinaria_, aún cuando no lo era. En ese momento se encontraban en el salón del consejo estudiantil, puesto que después del enfrentamiento con el vampiro fueron auxiliados por Tsubaki, quien iba en compañía de BS.

Ambos habían ayudado a Soul a incorporarse y lo habían llevado prácticamente arrastras a ahí, pues todo sentido y parte de su conciencia desapareció tan pronto como se entero de la verdad. Ahora la chica japonesa se encontraba frente a él, vendando su brazo derecho que se habían dañado con su caída provocada por el vampiro.

—¡ Maka! —gritó Kid desde el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba totalmente abierta gracias al fuerte empujón que le había dado el recién llegado.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid recorrieron todo el salón del consejo hasta encontrarse con Soul, que estaba inmóvil en su asiento, al parecer no le había prestado atención. Kid lo miro irritado, ese humano resultaba demasiado perjudicial desde que había llegado.

—Veo que ya te enteraste sobre _eso_ —dijo la joven rubia en un suspiro—. Fue un accidente, el solo se encontraba en un lugar donde no debía estar —trato de explicar Maka al notar que Kid estaba realmente molesto.

El aludido no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras de su compañera, el enojo estaba tomando control de él. Desde que Black Star le comento lo sucedido lo único que cruzo por su cabeza fue el exterminio del peliblanco.

—¿ Que harás al respecto? —preguntó en tono serio el hijo del director acercándose a la joven ante los ojos sorprendidos de Tsubaki, que permanecía junto a Soul en silencio.

El salón se sumergió en un silencio incomodo.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por los grandes ventanales que adornaban la parte norte del salón, mientras las sombras de las cuatro figuras dentro del mismo permanecían inmóviles.

—Yo… —susurró la _guardiana_ con voz apagada y la mirada baja. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. El que un humano conociera la existencia de los vampiros era un Tabú, lo que significaba que debía deshacerse del pobre desgraciado.

Maka miro a Tsubaki por el rabillo del ojo, ella era la única excepción que había hecho, no solo porque era de su país natal, sino porque tenía razones para hacerlo. Tsubaki descendía de una familia japonesa, pero también tenía sangre rumana en sus venas, lo que la hacía una buena rastreadora y cazadora de vampiros —aunque como todo humano, debía desarrollar sus habilidades con el entrenamiento— gracias a su conocimiento en armas y en plantas medicinales.

—Le estoy preguntando a la _Guardiana_, la encargada de hacer que el código del velo negro sea cumplido, no a la Maka del mundo humano —exclamó Kid tomándola de la muñeca, exigiendo una respuesta.

La chica no sabía que contestar, nunca en su vida había tenido que matar a un ser humano por tal crimen ¿Qué debía hacer? El quitarle la vida así como así era solo una estupidez, pero la ley era la ley.

—La guardiana y la Maka del mundo humano es una misma persona —musitó la joven rubia levantando la vista hacia el chico de cabellos negros —. Mi deber es juzgar si este humano —continuó soltándose del agarre del chico y apuntando a Soul —, es o no importante para nuestros intereses.

Kid la miro detenidamente. Maka tenía una mirada desafiante, algo común en ella, aunque era la primera vez que era dirigida a él.

—Maka-sama… —susurró Tsubaki preocupada por su joven princesa. La chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba junto a su amiga y miraba a Soul de manera pensativa.

"¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó al cruzar su mirada con la de Soul, quien permanecía perdido hasta que sintió a la chica demasiado cerca—; Si él es un humano normal tendré que matarle"

La rubia cerró los ojos tratando de disipar toda duda de ella, se suponía que no debía tener piedad, no debía dudar, no debía ser débil…

—Soul Eater Evans —exclamó Maka tomando su papel como _Guardiana_ del mundo vampírico —, es momento de tu juicio —continuó invocando su arma y clavando su mirada en el joven albino, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde el incidente con el _Kishin_ —; tu crimen, el conocer la existencia de nuestra especie…

"No quiero hacerlo… —Maka sostenía su guadaña con su mano derecha, la cual temblaba levemente —, no quiero dañar a los inocentes, yo no quería esto…"

—¡ Princesa! —chilló Tsubaki al ser apartada de Soul por Kid, quien ya sabía lo que seguía.

Maka no presto atención a las suplicas de su amiga. Tsubaki más que nadie conocía lo que se escondía bajo la máscara de la guardiana y también sabía que doloroso debía ser para Maka el hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—El veredicto es culpable… tu sentencia, la muerte —finalizó la chica de ojos jade, tomando su arma con ambas mano y blandiéndola sobre su cabeza.

Respiro hondo y cuando estaba lista para cargar con todo el peso que vendría con su siguiente acción, encontró su propia debilidad

—Adelante, hazlo… —susurró Soul, bajando su mirada.

El arma brillo a causa de la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Como un rayo atravesó la oscuridad que envolvía el salón y se abrió paso dejando detrás de sí un sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza.

* * *

—¡ Que grande y redonda esta! —Exclamó Kim desde el vestíbulo de los dormitorios —, mira Jacqueline —llamó a su amiga a la ventana con emoción.

La castaña aparto su vista del texto que estaba leyendo para mirar a su acompañante, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de una de las ventanas del edificio. Kim la llamo con un ademán para que se acercara.

—Es verdad, la luna llena de hoy esta hermosa —comentó la chica de ojos castaños asomándose por la ventana —, es curioso.

—¿ Curioso? —inquirió Kim volviendo su vista a Jacqueline, la cual veía la luna con cierta fascinación.

Detrás de ellas los demás residentes de los cuartos se encontraban observando a la hermosa luna, la cual presentaba una imagen diferente a la usual

—Esta noche está teñida de un color rojo —respondió cerrando sus ojos, para sentir la suave brisa —Alguien _Querido_ por la lunaha muerto y por eso llora por él…

Kim volvió su vista hacia la luna nuevamente algo incrédula, aunque un poco curiosa a la vez.

—Me pregunto quién será —musitó acomodando un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja, para luego mirar las estrellas, que brillaban como pequeñas luces en el oscuro y basto cielo.

—Soul… —susurró Jacqueline abriendo sus ojos de golpe al sentir como el aire le faltaba. Llevo sus manos a su pecho tratando de que aquel sentimiento desapareciera, aunque no sirvió de nada, ya que el sentimiento permanecía allí.

—¿ Sucede algo? —preguntó Kim preocupada al ver que su amiga temblaba

Jacqueline negó mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su corazón.

—N-no es nada —respondió restándole importancia, aun cuando sentía que algo iba mal.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto al albino en todo el día desde que lo vio en el comedor.

"Por favor, regresa Soul, regresa pronto"

* * *

En la oscuridad se encontraba, sumergida en las sombras que envolvían la casa que casualmente y beneficiosamente se ubicaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos y poco habitados de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ningún rayo de luz podía ingresar en su guarida debido a que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por periódico y bolsas negras, además de maderas para evitar miradas curiosas. Realmente disfrutaba de haberse librado de sus deberes de _noble_ durante un par de días, incluso ser parte de un mundo cuya existencia no debía existir era agotador.

—Buenos días Medusa —Exclamó Pech cuyos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad como centellas —, te he traído un presente —anunció tirando el cuerpo del hombre rubio a sus pies, pero el regalo pronto se vio rodeado de varios vampiros más, los cuales se encontraban sedientos y dispuestos a tomar la vida del humano.

Pech lanzo un gruñido amenazador al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus colmillos a los demás vampiros en señal de superioridad y amenaza.

—Gracias —dijo la rubia relamiéndose desde el sillón en el cual se encontraba, rodeada de sus neófitos lacayos, los cuales no hacían más que provocar peleas entre sí mismos tratando de ver quién era el más fuerte.

La joven vampiresa hizo una reverencia ante la mujer de ojos ambarinos.

—Muévanse estorbos —Gruño la chica a los más jóvenes en busca de un lugar en donde descansar —; No entiendo por qué te molestas en crear más neófitos —regaño Pech jugando con su largo cabello, mientras lanzaba una mirada mortal a los que la rodeaban y le gruñían en señal de amenaza.

Medusa dejo escapar un suspiro, para después sonreír macabramente dejando brillar sus ojos de manera amenazadora.

—Por qué quiero jugar con _su majestad_ —explicó abandonando el sillón de terciopelo rojo para acercarse al hombre inconsciente que se encontraba a sus pies —, quiero hacer que grite y se revuelque a mis pies pidiendo clemencia —con una mano alzo el cuerpo musculoso del rubio para luego abrir parte de su cuello con una de sus uñas, las cuales se encontraban realmente afiladas.

El líquido vital del cuerpo comenzó a escurrir por aquella herida, provocando que el sujeto despertara de su ensueño y observara asustado el escenario que lo rodeaba. Los ojos furtivos y amarillos de Medusa lo intimidaron provocando que lanzara un grito, antes de que la misma rubia lo arrojara ante una horda de neófitos hambrientos.

Los gritos desgarradores del hombre retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, haciendo que la señora de aquellas criaturas sonriera de manera monstruosa ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

En los ojos azules de Pech se reflejaba como cada miembro de su cuerpo era desgarrado por los vampiros, los cuales mordían y desgarraban la piel sin piedad alguna, dejando un aroma a muerte en el aire.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias por leer el capítulo**

**Estoy tan feliz, por que no he visto en tres días al chico más estúpido de toda la tierra, os juro que cuando termine este puente de carnaval lo matare ****al verlo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado estos días libres, ya que el miercoles regresamos a clases, ¡buuu! T3T**

**Todo lo bueno tiene un final, lastima. Pero siempre hay otro puente o vacaciones.**

**Cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado el FF, lastimosamente fue un capítulo de relleno, así es, no leíste mal RELLENO.**

**Debido a que no actualizaba el FF seguido, perdí el hilo de la historia por un rato, pero pronto todo volvera a ser normal, ya que ****este capítulo es una guía a la trama principal.**

**Esto todo por hoy, así que ¡disfruten el día!**

**Byee**

**¿Un review?**


	5. Cap V Deseo

**Perdonen el retraso, de por cierto, casi un año.**

**Por cierto Feliz día de san valentin atrasado**

**Disclamer: **No me llamo Atsushi Okubo, por lo que no soy la dueña de Soul Eater, la trama es mía, solo eso.

* * *

**Vampir Blut**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo V ****Deseo**

&.

Las sombras eran las cortinas que envolvían el salón del consejo estudiantil, este se encontraba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral.

La guadaña se encontraba suspendida en el aire, a unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de Soul, quien permanecía con la cabeza baja. Alzó la vista en busca de la mirada de la presidenta, pero lo que hayo fue peor que una mirada de enojo o incluso de furia de parte de ella.

Maka se encontraba llorando.

Pequeñas perlas adornaban la comisura de sus ojos, pero eran fuertemente contenidas, su orgullo como guardiana y princesa de los inmortales no la dejaba demostrar piedad a nadie.

—Princesa… —musitó Tsubaki con una nota de felicidad entre los brazos de Kid, quien miraba atónito aquella escena.

Lentamente bajo su arma, la cual no tardó en desaparecer en el aire bajo una nube de humo negro.

—¿ Por qué…? —inquirió un Soul realmente confundido

Maka lo miró fijamente, para luego darle la espalda y comenzar su marcha fuera del salón.

—Vida por vida… —exclamó desde el umbral de la puerta sin mirarle—, me ayudaste cuando fui atacada por el neófito. Si no hubiera sido porque lo distrajiste con tu demostración tonta de ataque con una rama me hubiera degollado.

—¿ Qué? —preguntó Kid, sorprendido.

¿Acaso Maka había bajado la guardia?

Desde siempre ella era una de las mejores en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso con armas. Desde su nacimiento se le había designado como la guardiana del _Velo negro_ y del mundo vampírico por ser la hija de la antigua guardiana, además del hecho de su linaje puro.

El salón volvió a sumergirse en silencio cuando la joven rubia salió de este sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus compañeros. Era demasiado humillante el que el humano la viera llorar, sería más doloroso si Kid y Tsubaki la veían en ese estado.

¿Realmente Maka había perdonado la vida de Soul? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Estaba escapando de sus responsabilidades como princesa.

Soul permaneció inmóvil en su sitio ¿Había burlado a la muerte por el capricho de la joven rubia o es que lo dejarían andar por ahí aun sabiendo que él conocía la verdad acerca de su naturaleza? Impulsado por un resorte invisible salió corriendo en busca de Maka, quien ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, para su suerte no había usado su velocidad vampírica, de ser así ella ya hubiera llegado hasta las Vegas.

—¡ Espera! —Gritó Soul tratando de detenerla, pero la joven le ignoró —; demonios… —susurró por lo bajo iniciando su carrera tras ella, quien hizo lo mismo al notar que el albino la seguía.

—Déjame en paz —gritó al verse metida en tal situación

"Definitivamente estas huyendo, no mereces el titulo de Guardiana"

Maka detuvo su andar ante tal pensamiento. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Era su conciencia que le reclamaba lo sucedido o su propia naturaleza?

"¿Acaso no habías jurado ser mejor que tu madre? ¿O es que ya te rendiste? Eres una persona bastante débil, ni siquiera tienes el valor de matar a un humano"

La joven rubia se quedó estática. Las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos apenas podían ser contenidas, por lo que poco a poco fueron resbalando por sus blancas mejillas. Aquella voz que resonaba en su mente era su propia conciencia, la conciencia de su ser.

—Cállate —susurró cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos. Se sentía débil, frágil e inútil…

Había fallado en su trabajo, pero lo que más le molestaba es que ese falló haya sido provocado por sus emociones.

—¿ Maka? —llamó Soul, quien se encontraba junto a ella. Ambos portaban el uniforme, aunque a diferencia de Maka Soul lo llevaba sucio debido al ataque del neófito.

—Vete —ordenó dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Un rencor comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Un rencor hacia el chico frente a ella, si no fuera porque Soul se encontraba con ella nada de eso hubiera pasado. No hubiera descubierto su identidad, no lo hubiera atacado el neófito, no hubiera tenido que enjuiciarlo tan patéticamente y no estaría molesta consigo misma.

—No me voy a ir —contestó él al notar que aun seguía llorando, se sentía responsable por esas lagrimas.

Maka lo miró un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿acaso quería quedarse junto a ella hasta que se calmara?

—Haz lo que quieras —exclamó mirándolo con enfado.

Nadie en toda su vida había contradicho o desobedecido sus ordenes, y ahora un simple humano se atrevía a hacerlo, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando al mundo?

Tomo asiento junto a la ventana, apoyándose de ella como si fuera el respaldo de una silla, mientras sus piernas blancas y esbeltas se encontraban estiradas sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso del edificio del consejo estudiantil. Soul imito la acción de la chica, aunque dejo un ligero espacio entre ellos en un intento de no incomodarla.

Así permanecieron minutos que podrían ser considerados horas, o tal vez lo contrario. El tiempo era relativo para un vampiro, para ellos no existían minutos o segundos, simplemente todo era eterno.

La joven vampiresa se calmó, aunque no exactamente de la forma que ella hubiera querido. Le sorprendió que Kid no la buscara, tal vez estaba enojado con ella por lo sucedido en el salón del consejo estudiantil, no lo culpaba.

—Yo siempre soñé con ser mejor que la antigua _Guardiana_ —dijo Maka rompiendo el silencio. Soul la volteo a ver sorprendido, ya se había resignado a que ella no le prestará atención —, siempre pensé que si me esforzaba lo suficiente lograría superarla, pero me temo que eso quedo atrás —prosiguió con la vista baja —. Eh fallado al eliminarte Soul Eater Evans —Maka volteó a ver al albino, quien no hizo ni la más mínima expresión de asombro —, yo he pecado con el don de la piedad, me he apiadado de tu alma y por eso me arrepiento. No te preocupes no deseo quitarte la vida y mucho menos hacer que olvides lo que ha pasado hoy.

—No planeaba dejarte que me hicieras olvidar lo sucedido —habló Soul incorporándose

Maka lo observó a conciencia, cosa que no había hecho a un humano. Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus cabellos blancos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas haciéndolo parecer un ángel, un ángel caído.

—Ese será tu castigo —dijo Maka cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, estaba cansada, realmente cansada —, el recordar y no poder olvidar lo que has presenciado hoy. Desde este momento y hasta el final de tu vida perteneces al mundo de la oscuridad, al mundo donde moran las criaturas como yo y como los mismos demonios —sentenció en un suspiro. Si ella estaba atada a él, él también lo estaría a ella

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, ninguno hizo nada para tratar de romper el contacto visual.

—Aceptó mi pena así como acepto mi pecado —respondió él inclinando su rostro, como si fuera alguna forma de reverencia. No le importaba pertenecer al mundo de la oscuridad, no mientras ella fuera su guía en aquel mundo sumergido en hostilidad y frialdad.

Tanto humano como vampiro unieron sus destinos desde ese momento, para bien o para mal la decisión estaba tomada y nadie la podría cambiar.

* * *

—¿ Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó anonadada Liz al escuchar la explicación de la princesa de los inmortales.

Maka la miró entre molesta e irritada ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo?

—Lo que escuchaste, desde hoy Evans pertenece al consejo estudiantil

La mirada de más de la mitad de los presentes en el salón fue de asombro. Nunca, en ninguna circunstancia se habían permitido que humanos atravesaran las puertas del recinto destinado al consejo. Ese era un lugar sagrado para los vampiros, eran sus jardines colgantes de babilonia, su coloso de roma.

Sin embargo, no hubo nadie que se opusiera, o al menos nadie más que Kid. Todos los demás habían aceptado el designio de Maka, puesto ella era la que mandaba en ese sitio. Solo Kid poseía la autoridad para retarla, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

—Me niego —reiteró el pelinegro desde su asiento —, el humano es débil, ni siquiera podría cumplir con las tareas más simples.

—Se le capacitara para ello

Realmente no tenían otra opción, ahora que Soul conocía el secreto tenían que mantenerlo vigilado. Además un poco de ayuda no les vendría mal, siempre estaba vacío el lugar para ser carnada.

Kid resopló molestó.

Maka no podía entender por qué Kid parecía odiarlo, siempre que hablaban de él o cuando estaba cerca lo trataba mal.

—¿ Quien lo capacitara?

—Tsubaki por supuesto —respondió la rubia restándole importancia, no había nadie mejor para hacerlo que una humana.

Liz y Patty se observaron entre sí, nunca antes habían visto que esos dos se pelearan y mucho menos que estuvieran en desacuerdo. Normalmente siempre se trataban bien, después de todo eran familia. No conocían mucho acerca de la división de poder en el mundo de las sombras, pero si estaban conscientes de que eran primos de la primera rama de la familia.

—Bueno, supongo que tener un humano de lacayo será divertido —comentó Liz recordando al muchacho e imaginando lo que podría hacer para ella—, no sería mala idea tener a alguien a quien clavarle los colmillos

—¡ Liz! —la reprendió Maka, su rostro mostraba una expresión sospechosa —. Nada de usar a los demás como alimento

Patty comenzó a reír ante las palabras de las dos chicas.

—Es broma —dijo la mayor de las Thompson, moviendo su mano derecha en forma de disculpa. Si ellas tomaran sangre a la fuerza seria eliminadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por Maka —, además, si él me la ofreciera no me podría negar —comentó en tono juguetón.

Liz sabía que Albarn se traía algo con Evans, desde su llegada al instituto la pequeña princesa había evitado mencionar su nombre e incluso odiaba cuando hacían bromas acerca de él. Era obvio que el nuevo no era feo, además tenía sus propios encantos, cosa que no era desapercibida por las demás chicas, ya sean vampiresas o humanas.

Maka la fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo solo digo lo que podría o no podría pasar —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

El consejo se encontraba integrado por Kid, el vicepresidente; Liz y Patty eran las tesoreras, Ox Ford el encargado del orden y la disciplina —descendiente de una familia noble—; Kilik era el contador, un descendiente de una de las ramas más cercanas a la rama principal de la familia real. Los demás integrantes eran apoyo para el papeleo, después de todo Maka no siempre tenía tiempo de hacerlo, y los demás se ofrecían con tal de ser del agrado de la chica.

La guardiana rodó los ojos, no podía evitar que una punzada de irritación arremetiera su pecho de solo imaginar las palabras de Liz ¿Es que ese humano haría algo tan tonto como eso? No era necesario contestarse, ya conocía la respuesta.

La puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos innecesarios, alguien estaba tocando.

Kid arrugó el gesto y se volteó del lado opuesto al sonido, no tenía que ser genio para adivinar quién era. El olor le delataba.

—Pase —dijo Maka negando con la cabeza al notar la actitud de su primo.

De inmediato entro Soul a la habitación, acto que produjo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él de forma poco disimulada. El recién llegado ignoró las miradas olímpicamente, dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien evito todo contacto visual con el chico, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Me han dicho que me has mando a llamar

La chica asintió, hizo un ademán para que los demás se retiraran, quedando solo Soul y Kid en la habitación.

—Ya que pasaras mucho tiempo con nosotros tienes que conocer la historia de nuestra gente —habló pasándole un libro de pasta de cuero, sus esquinas estaban adornadas con algunas piedras opacas, mientras en letras grandes y doradas se leía _Originea din umbr__ă_—, y no solo eso. Ahora formas parte del equipo de rastreo y limpieza, así que tu adiestramiento comenzará hoy en la tarde.

Soul examinó el libro detenidamente, no reconocía el titulo y mucho menos podía estimar el año en que fue impreso. Las hojas eran tan delgadas y amarillas que parecía que se desharían en sus dedos con solo pasar las páginas, más no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. No le tenía miedo a Maka y mucho menos a los vampiros que se encontraban en la escuela, ella le había dicho que el Shibusen era el lugar más seguro del mundo, sin embargo no creía adecuado consultar sus dudas en ese momento, en especial cuando Kid lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

Eso era algo que no podía negar, definitivamente eso causaba que sus cabellos se pusieran de punta.

Los ojos dorados del pelinegro lo observaban como un gato a un ratón, casi reclamándole su presencia en ese lugar, pero Soul no le dio el placer de asustarlo, pues le devolvió la mirada.

—Es todo, puedes retirarte —ordenó Kid con aire superior.

Soul obedeció a regañadientes, no recordaba haberle jurado lealtad a él y mucho menos acordar someterse a ese trato. Antes de salir miró de reojo a la rubia, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello suelto cubría la mayor parte de su rostro ocultando su mirada.

Aun está molesta, pensó al recordar la charla de hace dos noches. Ella le había confesado su debilidad hacia los humanos y a los inocentes, cosa que le había avergonzado. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, después de todo el caparazón que la envolvía había desaparecido por un lapso de tiempo dejando ver a la verdadera Maka, la chica que había sido enterrada bajo la Guardiana y la presidenta del consejo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo derecho con la música de AC/DC, sin tiempo que perder lo sacó y observó la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Jacqueline.

"_¿Desayunamos juntos antes de clases? Kim y yo te veremos en la cafetería de las habitaciones, en el ala sur a las 7:10 am"_

Era verdad, aun faltaba una hora para las clases. Guardó el libro en su mochila y se dirigió hacia el área de hospedaje, su estomago ya estaba exigiendo alimento.

Su lectura podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, tan fuerte que llegó a pensar que había perdido un par de costillas.

No muy lejos de él Tsubaki le miraba preocupada, ella había insistido en que dejaran el entrenamiento por hoy, pero él se había negado. Ahora se arrepentía de haber declinado el acto de piedad de su compañera, pues se encontraba en proceso de ser el nuevo saco de arena de Black Star.

El chico lo observó incorporarse con una sonrisa, no una maliciosa, sino una divertida, al parecer disfrutaba de aquello.

—¿ Aún no te rindes? —Inquirió invitándolo a intentar golpearlo como las veces anteriores— Nyajajaja vamos, el gran Dios BS está esperando un buen reto

Soul volvió correr hacía él con el puño preparado para asestar un golpe, sin embargo, BS volvió a evitarlo muy fácilmente antes de practicarle una llave. Se retorció lo mejor que pudo, más Black Star no aflojo el agarré, al contrario incremento la fuerza aplicada. No estuvo conforme hasta que casi lo dejo sin aire, dejándolo desplomarse en la tierra húmeda.

Jadeó agonizante, desesperado por llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, la garganta le ardía horrores y el pecho le dolía. BS rio una vez más, él lo miró como se mira a alguien desquiciado ¿Acaso intentaba matarlo?

No fue grande su impresión al saber que él pertenecía al 50% de alumnos que eran descendientes de vampiros, y mucho menos se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que él sería su mentor, después de todo BS daba ese aire de 'Yo lo puedo todo', pero lo que sí lo sacó de balance fue el hecho de su fuerza inhumana. Realmente nunca le interesó todo eso de los mitos y leyendas de vampiros u hombres lobo, para Soul esas eran cosas de niños, los cuentos que los padres les relatan a sus hijos para que se portaran bien. Así que nunca se había molestado en investigar acerca de esos seres _fantasiosos_, aunque ahora resultaban menos fantasiosos que antes, puesto que uno le estaba dando una golpiza en ese momento.

—¿ Soul, no leíste el libro? —preguntó Tsubaki preocupada, acercándose a él con una botella de agua en mano

_Ding, ding, ding_

Ella había dado en el blanco. Se maldijo por dejar el volumen en su mochila. El día había pasado tan rápido que apenas se acordaba del dichoso libro, además Maka nunca le dijo que su adiestramiento iniciaría esa misma noche, espera, si se lo dijo, pero él estaba más ocupado examinando el volumen. ¡Estúpida curiosidad!

Tsubaki lo ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había terminado en el suelo a causa de BS, y le dio la botella invitándolo a que bebiera.

—¿ Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió antes de tomar algunos sorbos del liquido incoloro.

—Porque no puedes hacer algo tan simple como esto

Tsubaki tomó el brazo de BS y lo retorció de forma dolorosa provocando que el chico cayera a sus pies. Soul se atragantó con el agua al ver a BS doblegado por Tsubaki, quien parecía no ejercer mucha fuerza, ella le sonrió y dejo en libertad al chico de cabellos azules

—Lo siento Black Star —dijo una vez que el chico se puso de pie

Black Star rió nuevamente con esa carcajada escandalosa que solo él era capaz de emitir, su sonrisa aun seguía igual de ancha que antes.

—Solo fue suerte, estaba distraído —se excusó causando risa a Soul y a Tsubaki

Llevaban un par de horas practicando algunos ejercicios de defensa personal, algo simple como Tae kwon do o Karate, aunque al parecer a BS le fascinaban las llaves, puesto era lo que siempre usaba contra Soul.

—Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy —Tsubaki levantó la vista hacia el cielo, ya era tarde y la luna lo dejaba claro.

Soul asintió y BS refunfuño no muy feliz de detener su diversión por esa noche. Se encontraban cerca del muro que dividía el área del instituto del bosque, en un lugar donde nadie iba, en especial porque el toque de queda ya había iniciado.

Sin mucho animó Soul caminó hacia sus cosas, el cuerpo le dolía por tantas caídas, más cuando se inclinó a tomar su mochila un par de botas inundaron su visión. Sorprendido y confundido retrocedió cayendo de sentón sobre la hierba, juraría que no había nadie ahí hace un par de segundos. La risa estridente de Black Star le dio una idea de quién podría ser, pero su visión le confirmó de quien se trataba.

—¿ Te asuste?

Frente a él la delgada mano de Maka le persuadía a tomarla, su rostro le sonreía en forma de disculpa. Soul la aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, y como la primera vez que ambos tuvieron contacto físico una llama que lo inundó todo consumió su pecho. Aquel calor abrasador era más cálido que nada, tan dulce y pasional a la vez, pero el gusto no duro mucho, pues exactamente como la primera vez Maka fue la que rompió la unión de sus manos.

Soul la miró incapaz de hablar, la respiración le faltaba, y al parecer ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—¿ Sucede algo? —preguntó Tsubaki acercándose a ellos.

Maka recuperó la compostura y se apresuró a hablar.

—No, termine la ronda temprano y pensé en venir a ver cómo iba el entrenamiento —comentó echando un vistazo a BS, quien se encontraba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo grandioso que era—, pero veo que ya han terminado.

Tsubaki le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de Black Star.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacía el área de hospedaje, entre risas y bromas. Soul intentó preguntar a Maka que había sido lo de hacía poco, ahora que conocía acerca de su naturaleza estaba completamente seguro que se trataba sobre algo de vampiros, más ella evitó intercambiar más palabras con él.

Una vez que llegaron al tercer piso BS y Soul se despidieron de las chicas, puesto no podían subir al área designada para el sexo femenino. Tsubaki fue la primera en llegar a su habitación pues su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso.

—Buenas noches Maka —se despidió antes de desaparecer dentro de su habitación

La rubia agitó su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, más esta se esfumó una vez que su amiga desapareció del pasillo. Las chicas se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones, el pasillo estaba más desierto que el mismo polo sur.

Exhausta dejo caer su espalda sobre uno de los muros y se deslizó hasta quedar en el piso de madera. Su respiración que había controlado hasta ese momento se volvió jadeos apenas audibles. El cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón le latía tan rápido que su pecho le dolía. Sus manos fueron a parar a su garganta, esta le ardía. La llama del pecho no se comparaba para nada al fuego de su garganta. Sus colmillos salieron de su escondite, acariciando sus labios.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando había logrado controlar su sed.

Se había convencido a si misma de que eso del contacto físico con Soul era una coincidencia, pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destruidas hacia unos minutos.

_Soul…_

La garganta comenzó a quemarle más fuerte, ante ese pensamiento. Los ojos rubí de Soul y su sonrisa torcida inundaron sus pensamientos, hundiéndola más en el dolor producido por sus mismos deseos.

Desesperada se arrastró por el suelo, deseando que el ardor desapareciera.

Sus ojos jade comenzaron a teñirse de carmín, y su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse. Todo a su alrededor se puso borroso, las sensaciones desaparecieron al igual que los sentidos

Todo se vio devorado por la oscuridad y el deseo abrumador de poseer la sangre del chico de ojos rojos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Verán, me atrace siglos y milenios con este escrito debido a que eh vuelto a la practica de Tae Kwon Do, lo que me deja reducido el tiempo libre, muy reducido. Además de que el nivel escolar en el que estoy me exige mucho tiempo ¿Saben que es casi vivirsela en la tonta escuela? No lo soporto, soy esperitu libre y eso es casí la prisión para mí.**

**Dejando eso de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado del tan esperado día de ayer, bueno para mi si fue esperado, puesto amo el 14 de febrero, es el día en el que se celebran a los amigos y todos son felices, o al menos yo lo soy aun sin tener pareja ._. ****Estoy un poco ansiosa, puesto ayer desconecte mi cerebro por un tiempo indeterminado por un tonto dolor de cabeza mortal y termine confesandomele al chico que me gusta u-u Así que estoy Aout con respecto al mundo a mi alrededor. ¿Algun consejo? lo agradeceré mucho.**

**Nos vemos, y esta vez actualizaré más rapido, o eso creo **

**¿Un review?**


End file.
